1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a road cone, more particularly to a road cone including light emitting units for warning purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traffic barriers and roadwork barriers are known in which horizontal rails are suspended between upright pots that carry electric lamps powered by electric batteries, for example, dry cell batteries. It is known to mount the lamps at the top of the posts, and the batteries may be inside the posts or external thereto. In either case, known arrangements provide the lamps in units that are separate from the batteries or from containers housing the batteries. Furthermore, experience has shown that the lamp units and batteries can be rather easily removed from the posts by thieves. Moreover, existing plastic cone design consists of a plastic material with a phosphorous dye to reflect its presence at lighted street use only. Dark, isolated streets have insufficient lighting to illuminate the existing plastic cone design in case of car breakdown or accident.
Thus, a lighted road cone solving the aforementioned problems is desired.